


Nightmares

by CoffeeKitten



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeKitten/pseuds/CoffeeKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun has a nightmare of being alone so he seeks out his favorite hyung for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this. It's only a one shot but I may write more depending. please feel free to comment any suggestions or how you felt about this. I love hearing from people! Have a wonderful day!

“Himchan hyung…” Himchan’s head immediately snapped up at the sound of his name. Daehyun stood in the entrance of the living room with tears running down his cheeks. He looked like he was trying to hold in a sob as he sniffled and covered his face. Himchan jumped from the couch and rushed over to the younger’s side.  
“Daehyun what’s wrong?” Himchan wrapped his arms around Daehyun’s shoulders and held him tightly. Daehyun released the sobs he had been holding back into Himchan’s shoulder, but he kept his face covered.  
“I had a nightmare that… that…” another sob cut off Daehyun’s sentence. “Please d-don’t leave me! I c-can’t live without you!” He sobbed harder.  
Himchan stroked the back of Daehyun’s neck to soothe him. “What’s gotten into you? I’m not going anywhere. We’re a team, right? No, we’re family. All of us are going to be together forever. You don’t have to worry.”  
Daehyun pushed away and turned his back to Himchan. Himchan stared at the younger with his arms still reaching out shocked. “Did I say something wrong?”  
“N-no!” The quiver in Daehyun’s voice left Himchan doubtful as he dropped his arms.  
“Daehyun… please? What can I do?”  
“Junhong is staying with his parents tonight…” Himchan waited for Daehyun to finish but after several moments of silence it was obvious he wasn’t going to.  
“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Daehyun turned back around with wide red rimmed eyes. He nodded slightly and then wrapped his arms around Himchan as another wave of sobs escaped him. It took a few minutes for him to calm down again. “I’m going to go change. You go back to bed and I’ll be there in a second, okay?” Daehyun nodded. Himchan patted the younger’s cheek and quickly headed to the room he shared with Yongguk.  
Yongguk was lying in bed scrolling through something on his phone when Himchan entered. “I’m going to sleep in Daehyun’s room tonight.” Himchan said as he was pulling out his pajamas to change.  
Yongguk sat up. “Is everything alright?  
“Don’t worry. He’s just having trouble sleeping.” Himchan slipped on his pajama pants and an old t-shirt. “I’ll see you in the morning.” He turned to leave.  
“Don’t stay up too late. We have practice tomorrow.”  
Himchan nodded as he left the room. When he entered Daehyun’s room he found the younger sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor leaning back against his bed. Himchan pulled the comforter off the bed and sat down next to Daehyun wrapping the blanket around the two of them.  
Daehyun had stopped crying but was still obviously upset. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No.”  
“I might help.”  
“Or make it worse.” Himchan raised his brow at the younger. Daehyun sighed and leaned his head on Himchan’s shoulder. “I don’t want to lose you.”  
“You’re not making much sense.”  
“I know.” The two sat in silence for a while. Himchan was still curious about what had caused the younger’s tears but decided it was best to wait for Daehyun to say something.  
“Hyung?” Himchan hummed in response. “Do you like anyone? Romantically I mean…”  
“I don’t have time to be romantic with anyone. You know that.” Himchan took Daehyun’s hand in his as the younger shifted closer. “Why are you asking? Is there someone you like?”  
“I think so.”  
“Think?”  
“Yeah. To be honest I’m not sure how I feel. I just know that I always want to be by their side. The thought of not being near them is just… I don’t even want to think about it. Daehyun took a shaky breath and snuggled closer into Himchan’s side. Himchan gave his hand a supportive squeeze.  
“It sounds like love to me. Have you said anything to them?”  
“I can’t.”  
“If you’re worried about the company they can’t keep you from-”  
“It’s not because of the company. I’m just scared that confessing will push them away from me. That they won’t accept it.”  
“If anyone didn’t accept you, they’re an idiot. You’re kind and talented and you’re just all around a great person. You make me laugh all the time. You work so hard every day at everything you do. If you get rejected it’d be a miracle.” Daehyun lifted his head to look at Himchan. “And look at you. You’re ridiculously handsome. Whoever it is you have a crush on is lucky.”  
Just as the last words left his mouth Himchan felt warm plush lips capture his own. He was too shocked to react.  
Daehyun pulled away and stood quickly nearly tripping over the blanket in the process. “I’m sorry! I didn’t… I mean I…”  
Himchan pressed to fingers to his own lips as he stared at Daehyun from the floor. “Why?”  
“Hyung, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I did it. I’m sorry. I’m really really sorry.” Daehyun’s eyes were once again glistening with tears. “Please don’t be mad at me.”  
“Mad?”  
“Don’t hate me.” Daehyun covered his face just as the tears began spilling over onto his cheeks. “Please, don’t hate me.”  
Himchan stood and once again wrapped the younger in his arms pulling him in close to his chest. “I could never hate you. Stop crying. I’m not mad I swear, so you don’t have to worry. I was just shocked is all.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Of course. Let’s go to bed. We have to get up early and I’m sure you’re exhausted.” Himchan pulled back to look at Daehyun who was wiping the tears from his cheeks and nodding.   
Once settle in bed with the comforter wrapped around them Himchan reached over Daehyun’s head to turn off the lamp. When he settled back he noticed Daehyun watching him. “What is it?” Daehyun gasped and covered his face with the blanket.  
“I didn’t mean to stare.”  
“Why are you acting so cute and flustered all of a sudden?” Himchan chuckled as he tried to pull the blanket away to no avail. Daehyun’s grip was to strong.  
“I was trying to figure out why you were still here.”   
“Do you want me to leave?”  
Daehyun shoved the blanket away and sat up quickly. “No!” Even in the dark Himchan could see his cheeks darken. “I mean… I don’t know why you would want to stay…”  
“Go to sleep you idiot. Stop thinking so much.” Himchan lightly pulled Daehyun back down onto the pillows, and then locked their hands together between their bodies. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
“But I-” Himchan shifted forward and pressed their lips together once more. He pulled away and smiled at Daehyun who stared back confused.  
“I like you too dummy. Now go to sleep.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course.” Daehyun smiled brightly and snuggled closer until his head was resting on Himchan’s chest. He fell asleep peacefully cuddled against his favorite hyung and all thoughts of his nightmare washed away.


End file.
